


To summon the perfect Bride

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Oneshot AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Oneshots, Alternate Universe - Oneshots, Beauty and the Beast, Developing Relationship, F/M, Romancing through captivity, Royal Romance, Summoning, it's NOT stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Tailgate was just out with her friends. She was enjoying her day out and enjoying life.Until she was pulled out of it and into another, with a Giant saying he was summoning her... to be his WIFE?





	To summon the perfect Bride

* * *

Tailgate smiled as she walked about the carnival with her friends. Even as the sun was going down, announcements for the large firework display playing over the speakers, there was still so much to do with the numerous games, stalls and displays. With her large stuffed panda prize in one hand and finishing up some cotton candy in the other, she was more than eager to just take everything in.

Her friends, of course, had other plans.

“Come on,” Skids said, taking her by the arm. “Mirror house is next.”

“Didn’t think you were that vain, Skids,” Rewind chuckled, Chromedome sliding up beside his boyfriend.

“Come on, it’s more fun and challenging that just going to the hedge maze,” Skids argued, only bringing laughter from the others. Tailgate didn’t mind either way; the mirror maze sounded like fun.

Approaching the attraction, they quickly paid for their tickets before the group entered. Tailgate stayed close to Skids, but the further they moved into the maze, the more Tailgate’s mind seemed to spin. This house was certainly much bigger than most she had gone into. Maybe that was why it was in the more older-attendee area of the fair.

“S-Skids,” she whimpered, stopping a moment and letting go of his hand. “This seems… like a lot.”

“Come on, Tailgate,” Skids assured her, moving forward and leaving her behind. “That’s what the maze is supposed to do. Get you turned around. Though they could play some better music.”

Tailgate shook her head before continuing. Maybe he was right; she was probably overthinking this. But the maze was so easy to get turned around, what if they got stuck? Or rather, what if she got stuck? She had the worst sense of direction, and all of these mirrors… It was a lot, and it made her a sense up a bot. Primus, what if she never got out-!

Suddenly, she collided with a mirror, smacking hard into it and giving a soft grunt as she fell back.

“Knew it!” Swerve cackled, probably glad it wasn’t him who had walked into one this time. “Who walked into the mirror?!”

“M-me,” Tailgate called back, shaking her head. “W-Where are you, Skids?”

“I took a left,” he called back, but Tailgate could only feel more mirror. “Try sticking to the right, the map outfront said it would lead back to the entrance if you get too turned around.”

“O-okay! I’ll meet you outside,” Tailgate sighed, not wanting to ruin their fun.

Taking his advice, she kept her hand on the mirror and followed every right tur,n but before long she came to a dead end. Frustrated with herself and lack of direction, she tried to feel out the mirror. But she suddenly stopped.

For whatever reason, the mirror in front of her was warmer than the others, which was strange since the attraction had a large air conditioning unit to keep it cool. Curious, she stepped closer; maybe there was a generator behind it and thus another way she could get out of this house.

Suddenly, another reflection appeared in the mirror. It made her jump a bit; he was tall, built and handsome. Dark hair, piercing red eyes and exudes a stern regal air. Tailgate turned around to address the man directly, but there was no one there.

“What…?” Confused, she turned back to the mirror and reached out to touch the image. But a massive hand suddenly breached the mirror and grabbed her arm. “Hey! Let go!”

“Tailgate?!” Skids called from somewhere in the maze, the others call out from the commotion while she tried to pull away the strong grip. Before she could call out again, the arm wrenched her forward, pulling her through the mirror.

Swerve and Skids turned the corner, managing to meet up and follow Tailgate’s cry, but looking around the dead end, all they found were her prizes strewn around the ground. She was nowhere in sight, nowhere to be found… Primus, what had happened?

* * *

Shapes, colours and sounds whirled and screamed, leaving Tailgate disoriented and shaken. Something strong was holding her upright, but her brain was still trying to catch up to her. Everything was bright and shapeless for a few moments, and all she could feel were hands on her.

She tried to struggle against them, but she found herself being set down, allowed to lean back against something soft. Her eyes blinked and tried to clear some of the chaos.

“-I give you my future bride!” a sudden shout came, jolting poor Tailgate.

The following deafening cheers jogs her mind back to reality. Blinking, her eyes took in the thousands of people clapping and cheering from the ground while she was sitting atop a high platform. She flinched back in fright, looking around as she tried to figure out what was going on. But her eyes stopped when she saw a giant of a man standing in front of her; at least nine and a half feet tall. She paled, pressing back into her seat as fright came over her.

Then he turned, and her mouth dropped. It was the man from the mirror, only several feet taller. He was thin but muscular, long dark hair tied back while those same red eyes stared back at her. Before she could speak or ask what was going on, the giant picked her up with ease. She felt like a child before the giant, easily holding her off the ground and cradling her in his arms.

The crowd continued to cheer and chant while he seemed to wave them off, turning to enter a large room. The woman beside him turned to the crowd and called out - something Tailgate couldn’t hear as the giant brought her deeper into this new place.

“W-where are you taking me?” Tailgate managed to find her voice, looking up. The giant remained silent as the rooms changed and shifted. Tailgate was becoming more nervous, her mind flying through ideas of what was going to happen.

One last door flew open and Tailgate shifted. It was a large bedroom; a large circular canopy bed, large balcony doors and wall to wall blue and black everywhere. It was much like something out of a baroque or french styled room. Tailgate gasped as he set her onto the seats, resting her up against the pillows.

“H-Hey-!” Tailgate cried, catching his attention. “S-Stop-! W-Where am I?! A-And who are you?!”

The giant of a man seemed to pause for a moment. Then a look of realization came over his face, causing him to huff softly as he sat beside her.

“Forgive me,” he said. “I’m sure you have many questions after I summoned you.”

“S-Summoned?!”

He nodded. “This is Ceapis. This place is a separate world from the one you come from. And this country - my country, the country of the Titans, is Croles. And I am the prince of this country; my name is Cyclonus.”

Tailgate just stared at him with wide eyes. She wanted to tell him to get serious. She wanted to call him a liar. She wanted to scream and demand that he tell the truth. But she couldn’t bring herself to say any of that. After all… She was here, wasn’t she? This wasn’t some sort of a dream. The giant of a man, this titan, was sitting right in front of her. And he had pulled her through a mirror into this strange place.

And a prince… There was no denying he was royal. The elegant room, his clothes, his aura… It just screamed royalty. Nothing like any of her friends back home. And she had seen all those people before. His… subjects. Cheering and calling out to him, no doubt in celebration… of his future bride? Did she remember that right?

“Wh-Why did… Why did you summon me?” she stammered, pressing back into the pillows.

He was quiet for a few moments, looking her up and down, almost as if he were studying her. It made her even more nervous, bringing her hands to her chest. Just what did this titan even want from her?!

“I had no choice,” he finally said, shaking his head. “Tradition states that in order to become king, I must have a wife. And since I was a boy, I was arranged to be married to a childhood friend of mine, a duchess named Enigma. However… When we went to the priests to receive their blessing, the oracle foretold that if I married anyone in Ceapis, disaster would fall upon our world.”

Tailgate’s eyes widened, not sure if she was really hearing this.

“I was… devastated, to say the very least,” he admitted. “I cared for Enigma, she is a dear friend… But the oracle is never wrong. So I went to several of my old teachers, those who were familiar with the old magic, including almost forgotten summoning magic. For months, I studied every book, I went over every scroll, every spell…”

“... A-And you… summoned me?”

“The spell I used was specifically meant to summon someone who was destined for me,” he said, reaching up to gently seize her hands. Tailgate flinched back, but he paid no mind. “It is purely by fate that I found you. May I have your name?”

“T-Tailgate…”

“Tailgate.” He held her hands tightly, pressing his lips to her fingertips. “Please. Marry me and become my queen.”

Her mouth fell agape in total shock. Any fear she may have had completely disappeared at the sudden plead. Not a question, not a request. A plea. From a stranger she had never met before, from some being from another world who summoned her! This was so much, too much to handle all at once!

She was summoned here! Taken from her own world against her will and now she was being proposed to?! Because of some prophecy?! She didn’t know this man! She sympathized with him, really, but this was just too much! She wasn’t about to marry just anyone, especially not a prince! She was just an everyday woman - she had a normal office job back home, for Primus’s sake!

Not to mention that she had to get back. Her friends were probably looking for her. She had to go home, she had to return to them! She had no idea how long she had been gone for, but at this point, it was too long. She had to return!

“Th-This is crazy!” she shrieked, face flushed with bewilderment and embarrassment. “I-I just met you! I-I can’t just-! B-Besides, you don’t want this either, right?!”

“I do.”

“B-But I’m no one special!” she insisted, shaking her head. “I’m not-!”

He suddenly pushed her down onto the sheets, causing her to shriek. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders tightly, trembling as his eyes gazed up and down her form. His expression was soft though, his eyes locked on her with a serious adoration gleam in them.

“I knew the moment I saw you, you were meant to be mine.”

“B-But I-!”

“Tailgate…”

She was powerless to stop him when he suddenly leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes widened, shock rendering her frozen for a moment as his large tongue snaked inside her mouth. She moaned hard, hands coming up to grip at his tunic tightly. She pushed at him, wiggling beneath him, but he didn’t budge an inch. It was almost like he couldn’t even tell she was struggling!

Then, he pulled back from the kiss to suckle at her neck, allowing Tailgate to try and catch her breath. But then she felt his hands moved down to her shirt, fear surging through her again.

“H-Hold on! W-wait~!” Tailgate gasped, trying to push his hands off and away from her, but his size and strength easily overpowered her. He seized her hands with one hand, pinning them above her head while his other brushed over her body, mapping out her form through her clothes.

“I’ve never met such a frail creature,” he purred, his hand gliding up her thigh. “So small, so delicate… If I’m not careful, I might just break you.”

Tailgate shivered, whimpering as his hand moved up her skirt, exposing her underwear to him. She pressed her thighs together, terrified as to what was happening. Primus, just what was he doing?! This… They didn’t even know each other. They just met. This man, this Titan… He was crazy! This whole situation was totally insane!

She gasped when his head suddenly reached down and bit down on her shirt. He easily pulled it up and over her chest, exposing her bra to him. Before she could his head nuzzled into her chest, lips planting soft kisses over the top of her breasts. His free hand glided up her thigh, almost tenderly teasing her as he drew closer to her core.

A purr erupted from his throat as he nipped and nuzzled against her chest. She blushed brightly, squirming beneath him and desperately trying to pull her wrists free as her legs were forced to spread. This couldn’t have been happening, it just couldn’t have been! She didn’t want this! She didn’t even know him!

Suddenly, the titan let out a small growl just as his teeth seized her bra. Before she could scream and deny him, his hand pressed into her panties. He struck his mark and began to roll his thumb against her clit. Poor Tailgate shrieked, legs flailing as she tried to free herself. But his teeth pulled up her bra, leaving her bare chested and exposed.

“W-Wait-!”

He finally removed his hand from her wrists, but it merely dropped to her left breast while his mouth easily took her in her right one. His other hand moved aside her panties to touch her clit directly. She moaned hard, her hands coming up to push at his arms. But even as struggled with all of her strength, he wouldn’t budge.

Tailgate’s toes curled as her eyes shut tight. He was touching her all over, making her hot and bothered as his fingers skillfully caressed her body. And his mouth… it was so warm, so big… His tongue tickled her nipple, his hand squeezed her breast, and his fingers were expertly playing with her clit!

Before she could stop herself, a loud moan escaped her. Cyclonus paused, relishing her body’s shiver before diving in harder. His teeth grazed and rolled her nipple while his grip tensed, pinching her other nipple and sending jolts up her spine. His other hand, teasing her clit, intensified his rolls over the hard bud, making her body shiver hard beneath him.

“P-Please...I uh...Ah~” she crooned, shifting and rolling her hips. “I-I-OH!”

His body moved forward, pulling her further up the bed, his ministrations growing stronger, not enough to hurt, but enough to intensify the feeling. A knot was slowly forming in her bell. The faster his fingers rubbed against her clit and the suddes pinches on her breasts only made the knot grow tighter and tighter.

“Tailgate...”

She jumped, eyes shaking as she looked down. Cyclonus’ sharp red eyes bored into her; his intensity, his movements, his teeth and tongue and fingers…. It was all so much, and it was making her crazy. Tailgate’s mind rolled into a torrent as the knot suddenly burst, forcing a choked pleasure scream from her throat. Her body rippled, her toes curled and legs snapped shut around his hand. Her eyes popped wide as the tremors shivered through her as her strength was sapped away.

Gasping in a desperate attempt to try to control her breathing, she noticed the prince shift. Confused, she gathered what strength she had left to sit up. But her heart ended up stopping, her blood growing cold, when she saw him disrobe and remove his clothes. She backpedalled at the sight of the giant bare and naked; her eyes trailed down to see he was aroused by their little session. She paled from the sheer size and weight as he moved to loom over her.

“Tailgate,” his low rumbled cooed in her ear, his hands moving to remove what little clothing she had left. She resisted, trying to push his hands away. But it was useless as he removed her panties, spreading her legs apart as he shuffled in between them.

Poor Tailgate could feel it grinding up against her. It was hot and hard and huge, and he was more than ready to press it inside of her. With some man she had never met before, some titan from another world who suddenly called her his bride, who had touched her all over and made her cum... And he was just going to shove it in without a second thought.

She threw her hands over her face, tears trickling down her face as soft sobs escaped past her lips. “P-Please…” she whimpered. “Pl-Please… I-I don’t want to, p-please… D-Don’t…”

All movement stopped. Tailgate shifted, panic gripping her chest as her hands slowly moved away from her face. She stared up at Cyclonus; he was frozen, staring back at her in mild confusion but genuine concern. Slowly, he pulled back before leaving the bed completely. Sitting up, controlling her sobs, she watched as he pulled a robe around himself while keeping his back to her.

“My apologies,” his low voice rumbled, causing Tailgate to shiver. “I was...impatient. And inconsiderate.” He turned but didn’t look her in the eye nor get closer. “Please...rest, I will have an attendant to get you some food and clothes.”

“P-please,” Tailgate hiccuped, leaning a little closer. “C-Can’t you just send me home?” she asked, hoping to press her luck. “M-my friends, they’ll be worried.”

“I can’t.”

Those words had her blood freeze. Silence growing thick between them the longer Cyclonus remained silent.

“Why...not?” she asked.  
“I told you my reasons before,” he said, his voice apologetic but still firm as he turned to face her. “I cannot give you up as my bride so easily. You are destined to mine. And I need a wife in order to become king.”

“B-But my friends-!”

“I know. I… I did do this against your will.” He bowed his head, a deep look of remorse on his face. “For that, I’m sorry. However… I must implore you to give me a chance. Just one chance.”

“H-How-?!”

“Can you give me a month?” he asked, coming back towards the bed. Though he paused when she flinched away. “One month, you stay here, with me. And after this month, if you still do not want to be here with me, I will send you home.”

Tailgate sat conflicted; this giant had stolen her away from her home and near forced her into a marriage and taking her to bed. But he was willing to send her home too, after giving him a month of her life. Was it worth it? Could she actually do this? If this hadn’t been so sudden, traumatising and confusing, she could’ve linked this to the Fairytale ‘Beauty and the Beast’.

“O...Okay,” she whimpered. “One month.”

Cyclonus nodded, excusing himself from the room. Leaving Tailgate to her own devices, Tailgate heaved a sigh and allowed the cries and sobs loose. She was trapped in a strange world, in a strange palace, and promised to give a strange prince a chance to woo and marry her. What was she to do? Her friends; Skids and Swerve, Chromedome and Rewind - they had no idea where she was.

She felt so alone, so disconnected, and so afraid.  
What could she do?


End file.
